What I see
by FerrsureeLauren
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Aurors that are on a mission to track down the Cullens. They unfortunately are forced to be partners, slowly discovering what the Cullens truly are. Together, they track them down and spy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welll, this idea came to me today. Draco and Hermione are Aurors, and they're forced to be partners to track down the Cullens. This fic is mostly HP but don't worry! Twilight's going to be here too. Canon pairings for Twilight. **

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

Hermione sat down, disgruntled.

Why had Ron suddenly become her boss? She didn't have the slightest idea. But she was, however, pleased with the fact that she would be on a mission nevertheless, her first mission as an Auror. She wanted to prove herself worthy of an Auror.

She was aware she was mostly chosen for this particular mission because Aurors were short on hand those days.

"Well, as you may know, Aurors are short on hand these days," Ron began, clearing his throat. "You're only two months in on the job, I know."

_And you somehow surpassed me to be the big boss, _Hermione thought darkly.

"So it's come to our attention that there is seeming to be a Dark Magic at stake. A group of people called the-" Ron paused, looking down at the papers in front of him for reference. "Cullens it seems, has been reportedly transeferring to different high schools in the northern part of America. The problem here is, that they seem to be hiding for an interval of twenty to fifty years before showing up at another high school."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Odd."

"Not just odd. They could be a coven of dark wizards, you see. None of our kind has ever gotten close to investigating them close enough before they would suddenly dissapear. So it's your job to-"

"Track them down and put a stop to their rituals before they expose our wizarding world?" She concluded.

He nodded, shuffling his papers without looking at her. "Er, yes. They could be using forbidden magic of some sort that our wizarding world has never heard about."

There was an awkward silence between them for a while. Their break-up was still lingering in the air like a foul smell.

She stood up and was about to leave when Ron cleared his throat expectantly again. "You're supposed to meet your-erm- partner... At an arranged meeting tonight at Three Broomsticks, fancy a drink or two, per se."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "My partner? A drink? Since when did you say anything about having a partner?"

He shrugged. "Well, the Cullens are a coven of nine. Well, eight. You need somewhat of a team on this mission. They left a female behind but the rest of the Cullens are on the move."

"You didn't answer the obvious question, Ronald. Who's my partner?"

There was a thick silence between them. Ron looked down at his watch-less wrist.

"Oh, look at that! It's time for my dinner with...with..." He looked at the papers in front of him uneasily. "With someone. Good day, then."

Hermione watched as Ron pathetically made his way out of the office with sweat beads appearing at his forehead.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What time am I meeting this partner?"

"Umm," Ron closed his eyes to recall. "Nine o'clock tonight. That's when Three Broomsticks is at its fullest."

"Oh will you just tell me who my partner is-" But the door had already slammed in the middle of her protests.

"You'll know when you see!" He screamed from behind the door. "Plus, I arranged a private table for you, just ask the bartender!"

-

She Apparated just outside of Three Broomsticks a quarter to nine. She was frowning. It was snowing; The streets were thick with layers of snow. She pulled her hood off as she marched confidently into the pub, her eyes raking the tables.

_You'll know when you see_, she reminded herself. All the same, she couldn't help but feel the same grudge to Ron. Damn him and his stupid habits. She stood in the threshold, searching.

Three Broomsticks was indeed, full. Ever since Voldemort's death, wizards had come to seek refuge here, to interact with other wizards and to celebrate good health. She brushed the hair out of her eyes once before stepping between the tables to the busy bartender, Madam Rosmerta.

"Good evening, Madam Rosmerta," Hermione said politely. "Ron reserved a table for me to meet someone?"

She led her to a small table next to the window, fit for two people. She sat down, looking around. Her partner hadn't showed up, yet.

"I'm sure he'll come in a few moments' time." Madam Rosmerta said reassuringly. Hermione gaped. She was in on it?

"Madam, do you know who I'm supposed to meet?"

"Oh, yes. I thought you did, good lord!" She exclaimed.

"Could just tell me-"

But they were interrupted then, by a witch seemingly drunk. It was Lavender Brown. _How odd, isn't she supposed to be with Ron? _She thought curiously. _They _are _engaged... What's she doing here? _Lavender was laughing loudly from across the pub, slopping firewhisky down her front. Madam Rosmerta blushed and rushed forward to escort her out of the pub.

One hour passed.

Hermione had been immsersed in the past, staring out the window into the dark night. Memories of Ron, holding his hand as they fell asleep. Their kiss. How warm his hugs were, and how they seemed to brighten her day entirely-

She looked up just as someone sat down at her table.

A familiar someone, a person that triggered a wave of negativity the moment she registered his face.

He wasn't smiling. In fact, his face paled even more, and his face twisted until it seemed molded into a permanent grimace.

Blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Draco Malfoy? Really?"

* * *

**Hehe. I'll update probably tomorrow or this weekend. **

**Review! :] **

**Give suggestions or ideas if you want :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took forever __ I was brainstorming some ideas for this entire story**

**Anyway, this chap's from Bella's POV. Enjoy!**

Bella

I was hunting.

Jasper and Edward were with me, scoping. I was focused intently on the sounds, how how unusually quieter it was tonight.

I was also trying to hide from her. She was looking for me by now, I was pretty sure. She was out to get me. Even though I looked different, sensed things different, I was still Bella no matter what; my hatred towards certain things were still there.

My ears picked up her familiar voice. "You can't hide from me forever, Bella."

I backed up, listening to her barely audible footfalls approaching where Edward, Jasper and I stood. She knew we heard her, as quiet as her whisper was. Suddenly, I wished I didnf't come with them tonight. They didn't need to suffer with me.

Suddenly, she was in front of me, revealing the most gruesome, mind-blowing thing I've ever seen. I nearly screamed. _Why is she doing this to me?_

I tried to turn but she grabbed me by the top of my arm fiercely.

"Look at it!"

"I-I can't!"

"Bella, stop being stubborn!"

"No!"

Alice stepped on my foot and I looked up as she waved the red dress in front of me. "It's pretty, Bella!"

The hunt for dresses was one of the worst experiences of my life. I still hated them. It made me happy though, that I still kept a part of the old Bella in me. Nevertheless, it was horrifying.

"Bella, that dress really would look pretty on you." Edward said reassuringly.

From behind me, Jasper prodded my back quickly, sending waves of calm over me. Jasper knew me too well.

"Sorry I made you guys come with Alice and I." I said sadly.

"No, it's alright, really. We haven't been to France in a while, even if we're only coming here for about two hours just for shopping." Edward said, sarcasm fitting in his voice in a subtle way. Alice frowned.

"What? There's no pretty dresses in the whole state of Washington, Bella. And the tuxedos here are pretty nice here too!" She insisted. After a moment, she smiled. "So fit it! The ball is going to be in a few days!"

Tanya's ball. As Emmett liked to refer to it, Tanya's balls. Tanya had decided to arrange a formal, classical ball in Venice in a few nights' time. It was going to be the first of many. I had to admit, a small part of me was excited.

A very small part.

"It's a little too short." I said feebly.

"It's supposed to be like that! Now come on!" She dragged me unwillingly to the fitting rooms again. It was probably my imagination, but none of the dresses looked well on me. They were either too small even in the right size or simply not my style.

Alice seemed to get impatient with every dress we threw aside. She, on the other hand, had already found a black, artsy dress that fit her perfectly.

"I wonder why none of them look right," Alice said after we finally reached the end of the dress pile we'd pulled out of the racks. "You're so gorgeous, but the stupid dresses aren't pretty enough."

I pulled on my jeans and slipped on my shoes. "Maybe it's the other way around?"

"Oh don't be silly, Bella!" She snapped. "You're beautiful and Edward thinks so too."

I shrugged. "I guess I'll go with an old dress to Tanya's ball."

Alice seemed upset about this at first, but then she growled, "There's no other option. I'll try and change some of the dresses at home and see how that works out."

Of course, that was _her _was of recycling.

-

Edward and I had finally reached the cottage, smashing our lips together on the bed when the door crashed open again.

"Alice!" I snarled.

She was marching in the room with her arms full of changed dresses, smiling happily. Jasper nearly laughed at us. Edward had paused in the midst of taking off my shirt. If I was human, I would have been blushing as I took a more lady-like posture, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Try these on. Jasper has some tuxedos for Edward and himself too."

Just like me, Jasper and Edward had not found the right type of tuxedos there as well.

"Geez, France is loosing their style." Alice announced when we were both in the closet while I tried on different dresses.

"Oh no." I said sarcastically.

"And the dresses I fixed aren't working, either." She continued, ignoring me.

I sighed. "Alice, we've been living for decades and have tried on millions of dresses during that time. We probably just got tired of dresses altogether." It was a big lie. I hoped Alice would believe me.

"Of course not!" She giggled. "Don't worry, the right dress will come some time. I just hope it's before the ball." She took the pile of rejected dresses and stuffed it in a trunk that I knew would never be opened again.

I frowned at myself in the mirror. "Alice, I think I'm going to hunt."

She looked sideways at me. "Yeah you might want to do that. You don't want to look like a vampire for the ball."

"All the people at the ball _are _vampires!"

"Yes, but you still want to look as fresh as possible." She smiled and danced out of the room.

When I went back into the bedroom, Jasper and Edward were frowning at all of the tuxedos on the floor around them.

"No luck?" I asked.

"Nope. Nada. They just don't... fit. Well not fit, but they just don't suit us." Jasper informed me.

"Well, I'm going to hunt. I was wondering if you guys would join me."

-

Edward, Jasper, and I were deep in the forest. Alice had stayed back at the house, muttering about something with fixing more dresses. I focused on the soft, forest sounds, the running stream, the scurrying of animal feet.

Quite distinctly, as we advanced farther north, I heard a sudden snap. It was a lion. I smirked sideways at Edward, mouthing, "_It's mine."_

He smiled and didn't agree like he usually did. Instead, he crouched and advanced towards the lion. I went after him, wanting to get it first.

But several things seemed to happen all at once.

Just as Edward was about to pounce on the lion, there was a loud _crack _that broke the forest silence. It wasn't natural. It wasn't forest-made. My senses were open one hundred percent and I turned, growling, towards the sound just a mile away.

Jasper and Edward were growling too, but all the growling stopped once we focused even harder on the scent.

It was the most beautiful scent in the world.

It was a mixture of lilac, and lavender. Of honey and vanilla. Of a scent so sweet as it swept through the forest, I was nearly knocked down in amazement. It was the best thing I've ever smelled in my life. It had so many beautiful, delicious scents that danced into my face, and just at the tip of my tongue.

I was overcome.

I snarled and took off, ignoring the two behind me. Who were they? I didn't know. I couldn't feel the control over myself anymore. I growled, nearly ripping my throat out at the agony of how unberably delicious the scent was.

I was just a few feet away from the scent when I stopped. I wanted the feast all to myself. Growling, I spun back and attacked the first chaser that came into my view. He snarled back just as fiercely, holding me back from my prey.

The second predator was almost to the little clearing with the scent. I pounced on him, a loud roar echoing through the forest. He was down, but he kept scratching at me, his eyes wild. The other one was nearly there, now.

The both of us sprung up and attacked him, growling, ripping and tearing at each other. I wanted the prey. _I _wanted it. _Me_. Nobody else could have it, because I wasn't going to share.

But a small voice inside me started to scream.

_Stop, Bella stop!  
_

Why? I'm thirsty.

_You're attacking Edward and Jasper! Stop!_

Who're they? I don't care. The prey is mine!

_Edward! Edward Edward Edward!_

What?

I felt my body automatically shut down. I closed my eyes and stopped fighting, trying to concentrate. The smell burned my throat. It smelled so delicious, but I had to stop...

I opened my eyes, and there, were Edward and Jasper, tearing at each other's skins. Now, I could hear voices in the clearing just out of view.

"Let's Apparate!"

"We can't Apparate, they might chase us!"

"They can't, we won't leave a trace!"

"And what if it's them? They have Dark Magic; They probably have powers we don't know about, just stay alert!"

It sounded like a female and a male, yet their words made no sense. All of that was forgotten in the next second as Jasper had suddenly broke free of the fight, taking off towards the clearing.

But there was another sound...

It was the pounding of large paws that came crashing into the clearing. I jumped, tackling Jasper to the ground. He dug his hand into my neck, making me scream. Edward was suddenly towering over us. I was going to die-

But Edward had snapped out of it. He was helping me pull Jasper unwillingly to his feet. Edward dragged him over to the nearest tree and shoved a hand over his mouth.

"Jasper, shut it!"

I turned towards the clearing where, Jacob, Paul, and Embry suddenly tore into the clearing, snarling, in their werewolf forms. I stared in shock as a jet of red light shot into the forest, hitting a tree and knocking a branch down. What was that?

I thought the werewolves were heading for us because of the racket we caused, not the two people with the scent...

"Stop!" I cried towards the clearing. There were loud barks and the female started screaming. "Edward, keep Japser here!"

I tore past the ferns and watched the scene unfold.

There was a blonde, pale faced male with gray eyes being attacked by Embry. Jake had a long wooden stick in its mouth. What, the boy thought Jake wanted to play fetch? Jake snapped the piece of wood in half.

The female was a bushy-haired girl with brown eyes that were close to tears. Paul was attacking her and he stepped on another long, piece of wood.

This was all happening in milliseconds.

They were past listening. Instinctively, I jumped on Paul, who had the female pinned down, snapping at her, inches from her throat. I wrapped one arm around his neck and tightened my grip, not too tight, but tight enough to bring him into his senses.

Edward and Jasper broke into the clearing. Jasper was sane. Suddenly, I felt waves of calm and exhaustion wash over me. Edward had jumped and tackled Embry, who was about to strike the blonde male. Jake had snapped to his senses and suddenly, both wolves stopped, pinned by his order.

I slid off Paul.

The male and the female had passed out.

"What the hell, Jake?!" I screamed in the big werewolf's face.

He changed into a human, attemting to conceal himself as he glared at her. "Well you were about to attack them too!"

"It was their scent! It's sweet! They're singers!" I cried. I've never come across a singer before, but Inever imagined it would be so strong. And that Edward and Jasper smelled them as singers too.

"_Their scent_," Jake hissed, reeling back. "They smell unbearably good to us too. We heard your snarls and thought you were having some rough encounter. We crossed the border, sorry, and we wanted to come to your aid until we came across their scent. Even as good as it smelled to us, we felt the need to attack them." He moved the male's body with his foot.

"Don't kick them!" I screeched.

"We need to help them," Edward spoke from his perch next to the female girl. He had a hand pressed to her throat. "Both of them are still alive, but they're in shock."

Edward pulled back the jacket sleeve of the girl, exposing their sweet, mouth-watering blood. I felt my throat burn, but I closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore it.

Quickly, I glanced at Jasper. It was clear that he hadn't been breathing. But then, his eyes spotted the scars on the female's arm. His eyes slid out of focus.

I had my arms around him before he could do anything drastic. "Edward, help me! Jake, Embry, Paul, get the other two! We're going to the house."

Edward and I had managed to wrestle the struggling Jasper back south through the forest. Jake carried the female while Paul carried the male as a humans. Embry trailed behind, looking ashamed.

Alice was near the back door, her eyes wide. "I saw... But I didn't see... I can't see them-" She looked at the male and the female. She pressed a hand to her throat and grit her teeth.

"They smell too good, Alice. Do you think everyone else can handle it?"

She closed her eyes, trying to think. "I can't see those two. But, no. I see Emmett smiling, Rosalie turning away. And so on."

Jasper was quiet now. He wasn't breathing.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Jake asked pointedly. Renesmee appeared at the top of the stairs, snarling.

"What are they?" She hissed in a high, bell-clear voice.

"They're not to be touched," I said sternly. "We don't know what they are. As far as we know, they're pretty much human. Just with an.. _interesting_ scent."

"So what are we going to do with them?" Emmett asked. Sure enough, like Alice's prediction, he was smiling down at the two humans.

Rosalie turned away. "We throw them out."

"We heal them," I said coldly, ignoring Rosalie. "Carlisle, can you heal them?"

"Of course," He pressed his lips together and approached them. All of a sudden, he grit his teeth. "They..."

Everyone stared at Carlisle in shock. He's never had any trouble with human scent before.

"Carlisle, maybe I should-"

"No, it's fine. I can handle it," He breathed in and out. "Bella, help me carry them to Jasper and Alice's room." At this, Alice frowned.

"But Carlisle!" She whined.

"Save your sex for another night." Emmett guffawed loudly.

Ignoring the now triggered fight between Jasper, Alice, and Emmett, I carried the female and ascended the stairs with Carlisle, who carried the male.

We set them down next to each other and Carlisle started to get to work on their scars.

"I'll call you when it's over." He said softly, but there was a strain in his voice, as if he wanted me to stay in case he tried to drink their blood.

Obediently, I stayed, and he didn't object any further.

It was an hour, two minutes, and thirty-three seconds later that he was finally done with healing their wounds. I stayed while Carlisle left silently.

Edward stepped inside the room, his face blank.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"It's them, Bella it's them, I-I can't-" His voice was breaking. There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" I breathed, crossing the room and stopping just a foot away from him.

"Bella I can't read anyone's mind anymore!"

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
